Sugarcult
Sugarcult is an American Rock band from Santa Barbara, California formed in 1998. It is composed of Tim Pagnotta on guitar and vocals, Airin Older on bass and vocals, Marko DeSantis (commonly known as Marko 72) on guitar, and Kenny Livingston on drums. History Tim Pagnotta met ex-drummer Ben Davis during a cigarette break at school. Davis (who then played bass) and Pagnotta started to play together on a regular basis. Pagnotta met Airin Older in a music class where Pagnotta was copying Older's work. They became good friends and Pagnotta invited Older to join his band.Sugarcult boasts the sweet sounds of yesterday Davis moved to the position of drummer and Older filled in for Davis on bass. Marko DeSantis was added into the band after meeting Pagnotta backstage at a Superdrag concert. The pair apparently met because Pagnotta was wearing a suit that resembled the one DeSantis wore to the show. Pagnotta asked DeSantis to join the band before even hearing him play a single note on the guitar. Sugarcult released their debut album, Eleven, in 1999. Their second album, Wrap Me Up in Plastic, was released in 2000. In 2001, the band released their third album, Start Static, which featured the hit singles "Pretty Girl", "Bouncing Off the Walls" (which featured in "Van Wilder") and "Stuck in America". Start Static featured several songs that had previously been released on Wrap Me Up in Plastic. In May 2002, the band re-released Wrap Me Up in Plastic with a new tracklisting that included songs from both Eleven and the original Wrap Me Up in Plastic, as well as new artwork. In 2003, Ben Davis officially left Sugarcult. Davis had been regularly missing shows since the release of Start Static, and left Sugarcult to get help for his alcoholism. Pagnotta was close to Davis, and wrote the song "Champagne" about his addictions when he was forced to leave the band.All Roads Lead To Sugarcult Davis was replaced by Kenny Livingston, the former drummer for the band Lefty. Sugarcult toured with Green Day in Japan for one week in March 2005, but Marko had to miss the final show because his wife was giving birth to their first child. On April 13, 2004, Sugarcult released Palm Trees and Power Lines and performed on Conan O'Brien. This album featured the MTV hits "Memory" (featured in Burnout 3 and NHL 2005) and "She's the Blade". Sugarcult successfully landed a spot on the Warped Tour 2004 main stage and they also supported Green Day on their American Idiot tour and Blink 182 on their final European tour. They released Back to the Disaster, a live album, in 2005. Lights Out, their latest studio album, was released on September 12, 2006. The release of Lights Out was immediately followed by two tours; a fall tour and a winter tour. Their fall tour included So They Say, Maxeen, Halifax, and The Spill Canvas. Their winter tour included such bands as Meg and Dia, Damone, The Pink Spiders, All Time Low, and The Adored. Sugarcult has just played at the Soundwave Festival in 2008. Discography Albums *'' Five - EP (1998) *''Eleven'' (1999) *''Wrap Me Up in Plastic'' (2000) *''Start Static'' (2001) #194 US *''Palm Trees and Power Lines'' (2004) #46 US *''A Hard Day's Night - EP'' (2005) *''Back to the Disaster'' (Doc/Live) (2005) *''Lights Out'' (2006) #64 US *''Live Session (iTunes Exclusive) - EP'' (2006) Singles Appearances * 24 (2001) **"Bouncing Off the Walls" can be heard during the series premiere * National Lampoon's Van Wilder (2002) **"Stuck In America", "Bouncing Off the Walls," "Saying Goodbye" and "How Does It Feel" can all be heard during the movie. The film's stars, Ryan Reynolds and Tara Reid appeared in the band's video for "Bouncing Off the Walls" * Old School (2003) **"Bouncing Off the Walls" can be heard during the TV ads * American Wedding (2003) **"Bouncing Off the Walls" can be heard during the end credits * Burnout 3: Takedown (2004) **"Memory" was featured on the soundtrack. * Lovewrecked (2005) **"Memory" can be heard during the film. * Playboy: The Mansion (2005) **"Champagne" was featured in Soundtracks in Rock Genre * American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) **"Stuck in America" can be heard near the end of the naked-mile run *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' **"Bouncing Off the Walls" is used as the sound behind a musical montage in a 2006 episode. * Burnout Dominator (2007) **"Dead Living" was featured on the soundtrack. * Employee of the Month (2006) **"Do It Alone" can be heard during the movie * Secret Weapon (2007) **Tim Pagnotta is featured in MxPx's song "Shut It Down". * Burnout Paradise (2007) **"Dead Living" was featured on the soundtrack. References External links * Official website * Sugarcult on MySpace * Fearless Records * Pure Volume * Video interview with Marko and Tim * Burning Stars interview with Tim Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia